Lining or covering elements are used in motor vehicles in particular, for example. The covering elements are textile materials in the area of the floor and sides of the interior of the motor vehicle. These covering elements are permanently fixed in the motor vehicle. In addition, there are interior lining elements intended to protect the actual textile covering elements, for example in the floor area (around the feet). Customarily these interior lining elements are arranged to be removable, some can also be removably fastened.
For example, an interior lining element is described as a floor mat in DE-GM 93 09 926. Further interior lining elements are known, for example, from DE 296 22 755 U1, DE-GM 8710779.1 and EP 0 512 904 B1.
An interior lining element is furthermore known from EP 1 325 845 A2. This interior lining element has a decorative layer on the top, a hot-melt adhesive layer, and underneath an underlayer for preventing slippage. The hot-melt adhesive layer connects the underlayer and the decorative layer. The decorative layer consists of a thermoplastic material, it preferably is a tufted cut pile material, tufted loop pile material or a pile needle-punched nonwoven material. It can also be a foil or a woven or knit material. The decorative layer can be designed with a single layer or multi-layered. Incidentally, this is known. Needling or tufting a support is a customary technical process. In the course of tufting, continuous yarns, filaments or small tapes are needled through in loops. The loops on the underside are subsequently cut through, so that the protruding tuft ends are created. The tuft ends of the cut pile protrude downward and therefore grab the covering element in their entirety.
The hot-melt adhesive layer is made of polyolefin. The slip-preventing underlayer is formed from a support and cut pile. The cut pile has been attached by needling, i.e. tufting, to the support. The support is a nonwoven, woven or knit material, which can be thermally bonded for increasing its stability. The mass per unit area of this layer is stated to be 30 to 250 g/m2, and 50 to 130 g/m2 in particular.